


Only a Witness

by blue_eyed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/pseuds/blue_eyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Mating Games, Challenge 4: Light and Dark.</p><p> </p><p>Title from: <i>The Earth is art, the photographer is only a witness</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Only a Witness

Derek liked taking photographs. Which was fitting, given how he couldn't ever be in a photo, really. He got his first camera just before the fire, a crappy digital camera, no memory to speak of. But he took it out into the forest, snapping leaves, and bugs and his sister if he could manage to catch her. 

After the fire he ended up buying a decent camera, it was a good excuse to go out into the wild alone. Derek got better at it, started thinking about composition, and lighting. 

College was Laura's idea. The family had been well off enough that work wasn't too much of a pressing issue, but they couldn't laze around New York all day, so Laura was working at a non-profit, and Derek enrolled in a photography course.

His first project required photos of a person, or people. He'd never really taken any proper shots of people, so this was new territory for him. People were full of planes and dips that he'd not really paid attention to before. He really wanted to explore it further with nude shots, he could see it in his mind; black and white, an abdomen, plains of white and shadow. The long stretch of an arm, the bend of an elbow. 

Derek had placed an ad on the message board outside the photography studio after someone to pose for him, offering to pay, because why not?

He got a phone call a couple of days later. 

 

“Hello?”

“Hi – Derek?”

“Yes, who's this?” Derek asked, suspicious. 

“My names Stiles – I'm ringing about your ad?”

“Oh, right. Of course,” Derek said, relaxing marginally. “So, what do you need to know?”

“Nudes, seriously?” 

“Yeah, I want to do a study of light,” Derek said, slightly defensively. 

“And you're ok with me being a dude? This isn't a ruse to get girls?” 

Derek sighed.

“Or guys!” Stiles said. Derek seriously considered hanging up.

“Ok ok, sorry, I just wasn't expecting the nudes thing.”

“Well, if you don't want to do it any more, that's fine.” 

“No, no, that's fine,” Stiles said, and Derek could hear the click of his throat as he swallowed. “I can still do it.”

“Good,” Derek said, still wondering if this was going to pan out, but happy to give the guy a chance. 

~~~

Derek took one last look around their spare room, which was set up to be Derek's studio. It looked clean enough, and he had all the cameras and tripods set out.

His door knocked, and Derek pulled it open. 

“Derek?” 

“Stiles,” Derek said, stepping back to let Stiles in. Stiles was roughly the same height as him, wide shoulders. Derek noticed long fingers as they shook hands, already composing shots in his head. 

“The studio is through here. Do you want a drink?” 

“Nah, I'm good,” Stiles said, walking into the studio. He whistled softly. “Nice set up, very impressive.”

“Thanks,” Derek said, started to fiddle with his camera. 

“Straight down to business, huh? Sure,” Stiles said. “I'll strip then.” 

Stiles slid his clothes off efficiently, dropping them into a small pile on the floor.

“Do you want me fully nude or..?” Stiles asked, thumbing the waistband of his boxers. 

“You can keep them on,” Derek said. Stiles nodded and stood awkwardly. 

“Can you sit?” Derek asked, motioning to the sofa he'd placed next to the window, blinds striping the light. Stiles bounced down onto the sofa, leaning back. 

“This is the most comfortable sofa ever,” Stiles said, leaning his head back. Derek managed to snap a quick shot of Stiles' neck. Stiles jumped. “No fair! Some warning please.” 

“Posed shots aren't as good.” 

Stiles looked at him.

“I can get you as natural as possible,” Derek said. “But fine, warning.”

“Thanks.” 

Derek moved around Stiles, giving instructions. Stiles was quite good about doing as he was told, occasionally giving a soft 'oh' when he realised what Derek was after. 

Derek had photos of the long line of Stile's back, the curve of a bicep, the way his moles stood out starkly on his skin. Light on dark.

***

They shot for an hour, after which Derek stood up, stretching. 

“This is good, thanks.” 

“Nice working with you,” Stiles said. He hesitated. “You know, we could do nudes, if you wanted.”

Derek swallowed hard. “Sure.” 

Stiles stood up, shucking his boxers. His dick was hard, curving up against towards his stomach. 

Derek stepped around him, taking a snap of the shadow it cast on Stiles stomach. 

“Wrap your hand around it?” 

Stiles drew in a shuddering breath as he did so. Derek let out a breath, and took another photo. He could smell Stiles' arousal, and it wasn't long before his dick was straining against his jeans. 

Derek watched Stiles notice and stroke his dick in response.

“Keep going,” Derek said, hoarsely. Stiles whimpered and twisted his wrist. Derek put his camera down, and moved closer, dropping to his knees and taking the head of Stiles' dick into his mouth. Stiles swore and thrust towards Derek. 

“I'm gonna-” Stiles said. Derek moaned as he swallowed Stiles' come, hot and bitter on his tongue. Stiles collapsed boneless against the sofa. 

Derek took more photos, of Stiles' soft dick, the sweat beaded on his neck. 

“Just for me,” Derek murmured.


End file.
